Be True To Yourself
by PurpleHeaven
Summary: Master Fung gets tired of his old simple life and askes Raimundo to help him out.How will Master Fung react to his new life while Kimiko's Two friendswho are really two of my real friends come to the Xiaolin temple for a little visit.


**Disclaimer : I don't own xiaolin showdown. No harm to any characters from the story.**

**

* * *

**It was 8:21 a.m. when Master Fung awoke to the sound of the pouring rain beating against temple's window. 

_plock, plock, plock. _The rain dripped and kind of resembled the sound of water dripping from a shower head. Now Master Fung gets up and goes near the window and begins to look out. As he was looking out he heard the sound of footsteps coming toward his door. It was Raimundo. He barged into the rooom and thought he startled Master Fung.

"Sup Master F. "

"Good morning young monk" he said fearlessly.

" What's wrong with you? You look awfully sad."

"Well Raimundo, i've been thinking about my life. Well it's like a routine. I do the same thing every single day. I need a change." then let out a deep sigh.

"Like what?"

"A drastic change. Raimundo i know you can help me, but if not it's ok."

" Oh don't get it twisted, i can help you out.But let me think...what can i do for you." Rai paused for a minute or so then said "i got it. you can be changed from an old master to an O.G."

"What is an O.G." looking very confused.

" It's an Old or Original Gansta"

"O.k. now how am i supposed to be one"

"First you neeed a whole new bangin wardrobe" looking at Master Fung's clothes in discus.

When Raimundo bought Master Fung back to the temple after shopping and all the Gansta lessons, Master Fung was a true Gansta. He had on a green tee-shirt with black designs, black sweatpants with a green stipe going down the side, some black and green Addias, Two platinum chains on...one with a F on it with diamonds, and the other with O.G. on it with diamonds. Last thing is that he had on a folded up green bandanna tied to the side around his bald head.

"Damn Master Fung. Who pimped you out?" Omi said when he saw Master Fung.

"The name is Big F nigga and this is the new me thanks to Raimundo"

"What does the O.G. and the F stand for? That stuff is ugly no offence" Kimiko said to Master Fung

"Bitch, stop hating. Dumb ass O.G. stands for old Gansta which i am and F stands for Fung."

"Grrrrr. Raimundo why did you do this to him?" Kimko said to Raimundo.

Then Raimundo and Master Fung began to laugh then give each other a hi 5. Later that day there was a strong wind that blew through the temple. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Master Fung ran outside to see what was really going on. From the wind, two of Kimiko's old friends blew in.

"Look what the wind" said Raimudo

Then Kimiko and her two friends all screamed in excitment to see each

"Shadai, Melanie, this is Omi, Clay, ya'll know Raimundo, Master Fu...ummm i mean Big F." then they all gave Shadai and Melanie a little head nodd.

Shadai, one of the friends was a black skinned girl the same size as Kimiko. She was wearing a black shirt with a silver diamond that covered almost the whole front shirt. She also had on some dark blue jeans with some black and silver tennis shoes. Some big hoop earrings and diamond circle necklace with many bracelets on her wrist. She was wearing a black hat with herlong dark brown hair with light brownstrikesin itdown. She hada pair of the most beautiful light greencat like eyes.

Then the other friend Melanie was a cream skin colored girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Melanie was wearing a orange colored shirt with green letters on it that spelled out cutie. Some green capris and plain white low top nikes. Her hair was pulled over to the side over her shoulder in a pony tail. She had on some short, silver dangle earrings anda clear and orange watch on her wrist. They both were about the same height and were about the same age as Kimiko.

" What up you fine bitch" Master Fung said to Melanie.

" Big F is it. First of all my name ain't bitch it's Melanie.And second if you want to talk to me tryand get some game you old ass man" Melanie said witht tons of attitude and getting in his face.Then walks away.

"Bitch or Melanie i ain't no old ass man, i'm a O.G. but i still love ya baby" Master Fung say with his arms wide open.

Melanie walks over to Shadai and Kimiko who's talking to Raimundo. Shadai and Raimundo are flirting with each other and then the next thing you know their tongues are done each others throat. Then they went into a room, took their clothes off and started to have some nasty freaky butt naked sex.

" Oh Shadai, i finally got you in here in my bed" Raimundo said in a voice with pleasure. While this was going on Shadai was moaning and Raimundo smirked.

" You're an animal Raimundo and i love it" Shadai said

" There will be more from were this came from" and went back under the covers.

"Raimundo you are the sexiest man ever. I can do this with you for ever."

" Well i cant complain. Girl loosen up. You seem a little tight."

" Sorry im a little nervous cause i've been thinking about this moment for ever. Keep going."

" You like the chocolate to my chip girl. your amazing"

**_An Hour Later_**

" Oh Raimundo you were a monster in there."

" Oh really wait till next time"

"I cant wait" then she grawls at him

As Shadai and Raimundo walked out the room they went over by Melanie and Kimiko. Melanie started to tell Kimiko what Master Fung was doing.

" Well Raimundo has been trying to teach him to be a ganster but i don't agree." Kimiko said.

" Big F need to get his act together." Melanie said

Later that night, Master Fung is still trying to hook up with Melanie.

" Come on Lil' M baby. Please can we just cut the chase and get it going"

"I like the name Lil' M but, hell no"

"girl if i could rearrange the alphabet i would put U next to I"

Then in the background Shadai said " that was so corny you can put butter on it and serve it with chicken."

" Bitch who the fuck was talking to you" Master Fung said yelling at Shadai

" oh no the fuck he didn't" then Raimundo cuts her off and says

" Nigga just because you think your ass a gansta dont mean you can be disrespecting my bitch"

" Your what!" Shadai screaming at Rai but not real serious

" I mean my boo" Raimundo said standing up to Master Fung

" And what you gonna do?" Master Fung said to Raimundo like he was a joke.

" We can take this outside"

"We are outside dumb ass"

"oh... well let's go" then everyone looks at Raimundo like he's crazy. When they were all up each others faces Master Fung begins to think what is he doing fighting Raimundo whose like a son to him.

" What am i doing i can't fight you youg monk. What was I thinking" going back to his old self pulling off his bandanna and jewlery. " I'm sorry Raimundo"

" Hey wait about me" Shadai said

" Oh sorry to you to." Master Fung said and then walks away to go change his clothes.

Then Kimiko says " well you know Rai"

"Know what"

" If you a Master Fung did fight you would have lost...badly"

" You know what Kimiko"

"What Rai"

"Fuuuuuucccccccckkkk youu!"

"hahahaha" then walks away.

Day later Shadai and Melanie were about to leave. As they were about to leave they were kissing everyone good bye Shadai or Raimudo wasn't there, they had to have some more nasty butt naked sex before Shadai left. Then they came out a little later. Melanie was kissing everyone goodbye but had second thoughts about kissing Master Fung good bye but she did anyway.

" Bye Big F"

" you mean Master Fung" then she was about to kiss his cheek when he pulled her mouth over and gave her a long nasty kiss.

" did he just put his tongue in my mouth" the everyone started laughing.As she walks off with ShadaiMaster Fung Gives Melanie a slap on the butt and she turns around then he winks.After they watch Shadai and Melanie leave Master Fung says

**" I STILL GOT IT"**


End file.
